Internet Romance?
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: ON HOLD ; — An 18year old Haruno Sakura meets two hot guys on the net. She wanted to see them both, good thing they're all in Konoha. So, she settles a grand eye ball to the three of them. Not until then, the guys were crazy inlove with her.
1. Konoha Cyber Community

Standard Disclaimer Applied. I only own the plot.

Rated for languages and maybe scenes soon.

**Internet Romance?**

**Chapter 1** - Konoha Cyber Community

"Home sweet home!" a pink-haired teenager said. She is 18 years old and already in her sophomore collage level, taking the course of Computer Science. She is Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom of the Sakiyama University, the most popular university in Konoha.

She immediately ran to her room, and turned on her computer. Ever since, her friends introduced her to the internet, she can't stop herself. And she logged.

**Connecting to Server**

**Server Connected**

**Welcome to Konoha's Cyber Community **

**SpringPrincess** : Hey! Is anyone there?

**SpringPrincess** : _ding _

**Foxplayer** : Hey there, Princess!

**Foxplayer** : So, what's up?

**SpringPrincess** : Nothing much. I just arrived from school. I'm so tired.

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy is connected **

**Shadowavenger is connected **

**Foxplayer** : You want me to massage you:grin:

**SpringPrincess**: No, thank you.

**Foxplayer** : Oh c'mon! I know you want it.

**Shadowavenger** : STFU dobe.

**Foxplayer** : Oh man! Why you're here, bastard?

**Foxplayer** : Get lost.

**Shadowavenger** : You get lost, you fox-ass.

**Foxplayer** : Why you---!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Here we go again..

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : I'm transferring to an another room.

**SpringPrincess** : Wait for me, lazy-bum!

**Shadowavenger** : You're not going anywhere, _my_ hime.

**Foxplayer** : Hey! Get your own, she's _mine_!

**Shadowavenger** : You're going down, fox-ass.

**SpringPrincess** : Please, don't fight here. I'm here to meet people and not to fight.

**Shadowavenger** : Sure, hime.

**SpringPrincess** : I'm so cute:grin:

**Crazy2fashion is connected **

**Crazy2fashion** : Hey there!

**SpringPrincess** : Hey!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Yo!

**Crazy2fashion** : So, what's up?

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Nothing much. How about you?

**Crazy2fashion** : I'm exempted in our premlinary exams. Thank you for being my tutor!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : My pleasure.

**Foxplayer** : Your tutoring her?

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Yeah.

**Foxplayer** : Where?

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : What do you mean by 'where'?

**Foxplayer** : Are you tutoring her personally or just on the net?

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Just on the net.

**Foxplayer** : Okay. With webcam :grin:

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Yeah.

**Foxplayer** : Wait. You! Enter the exclusive room 1!

**Foxplayer enters the exclusive chat room for males **

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy enters the exclusive chat room for males **

_(New Window)_

**Foxplayer** : So, you've seen her?

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Yes. She's so beautiful! She's a living goddess.

**Foxplayer** : Okay. She doesn't seems so interesting to me. She's yours.

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Why you---!

**Foxplayer** : Enough for that, have you seen her _naked_?

**I'm,smart.2.b.lazy** : Not yet.

**Foxplayer** : You're not good.

**Foxplayer exits the exclusive chat room for males to general chat **

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy exits the exclusive chat room for males to general chat **

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : I'm not good?

**Foxplayer** : Yeah. No good. You must learn from me.

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Gah! I'm not perverted as you!

**Crazy2fashion** : What are you guys talking about?

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Nothing.

**Foxplayer** : Men stuff.

**Crazy2fashion** : Okay. Where's Princess and Shadow?

**Shadowavenger** : I'm here.

**SpringPrincess** : Same here. We didn't get the topic you guys talking about.

**Crazy2fashion** : Sorry about it. Anyways, gtg everyone. I need to sleep now.

**SpringPrincess** : Bye!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Bye! I'm going now also.

**SpringPrincess** : Bye!

**Crazy2fashion is now disconnected from server **

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy is now disconnected from server **

**Foxplayer** : lazy is not good.

**SpringPrincess** : What are you talking about? I didn't get anything.

**Foxplayer** : Oh, he haven't see fashion _naked_.

**Shadowavenger** : WTF!

**SpringPrincess** : What the hell!

**Foxplayer** : Heh. He's nothing compared to me. :grin:

**Shadowavenger** : And how do you say so?

**Foxplayer** : Shut up there, bastard! I'm not talking to you!

**Shadowavenger** : Who said that you're not talking to me?

**SpringPrincess** : Guys…

**Foxplayer** : Fuck, man! I'm talking to Princess, not to you!

**SpringPrincess** : But being naked in front of the webcam is bad, isn't it?

**Foxplayer** : No. Here in K.C.C. (Konoha's Cyber Community), everything is allowed. Pervertions, curses, and nudity is allowed here.

**SpringPrincess** : Okay. I get it. :smiles:

**Foxplayer** : You don't know the rules, huh Princess?

**Shadowavenger** : She's just new here, dobe.

**SpringPrincess** : Sorry. I'm still new here. :smiles:

**Shadowavenger** : It's alright. I wonder if that smile of yours is angelic?

**SpringPrincess** : Eh? You don't need to charm me like that. :blushes:

**Foxplayer** : Hey, that's my line!

**Shadowavenger** : You're just slow, dobe.

**Foxplayer** : I'm gonna get you in the university, Shadow!

**Foxplayer is now disconnected from server **

**Shadowavenger** : It's just the two of us, right now.

**SpringPrincess** : Yeah. :blushes:

**Shadowavenger** : Care to show me your picture?

**SpringPrincess** : Well, I'm not sure. I'm not supposed to give anyone I barely know my picture. :blushes:

**Shadowavenger** : Is that so? Don't wait for me to hack your computer right now.

**SpringPrincess** : You can hack computers?

**Shadowavenger** : Yeah. I can hack everyone I want to. Especially, when I'm _interested_ to meet them.

**SpringPrincess** : Let's see if you can hack my computer.

**Shadowavenger** : Don't blame me if I have found your picture.

**Spring-Princess** : Try me!

As Sakura said this, she immediately blocked her server from the hacker. Hell, she didn't know this guys and he wants her picture. He just want it, so why she didn't just give it? I don't know also.

"Damn it! This guy is a good hacker!" She said loudly like she could stop it. It's a computer, if you entered something, it will do anything you said. She didn't want to delete any of her pictures. Well, not all the pictures are hers, there are some with her friends, with her cat named Kichu, and some beautiful sceneries. She wanted to take the scenery before her, as long it is beautiful. Yep, being an amateur photographer was her hobby.

**Shadowavenger** : What the hell?

**SpringPrincess** : What's wrong? Can't find an opening to hack my computer?

She smirked. This _'Shadowavenger'_ didn't know that she was a hacker also. Being an expert in computers, she do really need to know it, do it and block it.

**Shadowavenger** : Really? But, what is this.

**Shadowavenger wants you to show a picture. CLICK here to view. **

**SpringPrincess** : What the hell? How did you got it!

She saw one of her rare pictures. Damn it, she underestimated this guy. He's a professional hacker. Better than her. Damn it! She needs to take another exam about hacking.

**Shadowavenger** : What's the matter? Surprised:grins:

**SpringPrincess **:sigh: Yeah. I underestimated you.

**Shadowavenger** : I must say, you're beautiful.

**SpringPrincess** : I'm not beautiful. I'm cute:grins:

**Shadowavenger **: Yeah, whatever.

**SpringPrincess** : Oh well, I need to go now. I'm really tired.

**SpringPrincess** : Bye!

**Shadowavenger** : Ok then. Bye!

**You 'SpringPrincess' is disconnecting from server **

**You 'SpringPrincess' is now disconnected from server **

**Be back at Konoha's Cyber Community **

Sakura sighed as she went her way to her bed. She had done her nighttime routine already. She was curious about that _'Shadowavenger'_, she wanted to know him or meet him in person. But when will that happen?

On the other hand, the guy who stole her pictures. Yeah, pictures. Without her knowing, he just stole all her rare pictures. Yeah, he's a good damn hacker. He just smirked.

"Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom of Sakiyama. How nice. _I_ had a chance to meet her."

* * *

**A/N** : Okay, I'm just addicted in the world of Cyber Community. I'm pertaining to Window Messenger or Yahoo! Messenger. I'll reveal those IDs soon. Please **READ** and **REVIEW** and I'll write. 


	2. Meet the cute and the jerk

**A/N** : Celebrate with me! I've got reviews immediately. Thank you reviewers! Prepare the champagne!

Standard disclaimer applied. I only own the plot.

Rated for languages and scenes soon? Well, I really don't know. It depends if I had a mood to have some scenes here.

**Internet Romance?**

**Chapter 2** – Meet the cute and the jerk

"Good morning world!" Sakura said while yawning. It was 7:30 in the morning. She did her morning routine and went to the university.

"Hey Sakura!" her best friend named Yamanaka Ino greeted her when she arrived at the campus. She was the one who introduced her to Konoha Cyber Community. She was **'Crazy2fashion'**. She was also a sophomore collage student taking up th course of Mass Communications.

"So, what's up?" she asked Sakura.

"Nothing really." Sakura replied coolly.

"Eh? Come on! I can sense that you're hinding something fishy."

"Okay. You got me. You know **'Shadowavenger'**, right?"

She just nodded in response.

"Last night, he wanted me to show my picture to him. You know me that I don't let anyone to have my pictures. He said that he will hack my files just for my picture."

"Then what? You blocked him? Have he seen your picture?"

"Actually yeah. He hacked my files. Damn him!" she scowled. Until today, she can't accept that there are people who are better hackers than her. Man, she needs to take another exam about hacking.

Ino just giggled while her companion glared. Sakura was expecting to give her advice, hell no, she didn't! And just a few minutes, the campus bell had just rang. Great, here comes classes with your 'oh-so-interesting' professors.

They bid each other goodbyes and proceeded to their rooms.

During Sakura's class, Sakura and the others were patiently waiting for their professor to come. Suddenly, the door opened. Revealing a silver-haired man with a mask on his face.

"Attention class," he said. "Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai, the teacher of the class, requested me to join her class with mine. So, be nice to the other section."

The whole class groaned as the other class enters. They can do nothing on it, after all, Kurenai was one of their strictest professors.

The silver-haired man, namely Hatake Kakashi turned to them and smiled,

"Fell free to take a seat."

Sakura was not listening to her professor. She was looking outside the window since she was sitting beside the window which was the corner of the room. Thinking about her chatmate last night.

Since she _was_ Sakiyama University's cherry blossom, everyone wants to take the seat beside her. She didn't care though, for she was thinking about **'Shadowavenger'**.

"Do you mind if I take the seat beside you?"

Sakura looked for the source of the voice. She found a raven-haired guy which was about her age. In his appearance and looks, he looked familiar. Looking unsurely on him, he took out this as a yes from her. So, he sat down right beside her.

"Can I ask about your name?" she asked him.

He looked at her in a naughty way, and he smirked, "Why? Are you interested to go out with me tonight?"

She was shocked. How dare this man! How do he think he is, a god's gift to all women? Well, I assume he's a god's gift. Because some of her girl classmates are staring on him, in-love. Crap. _'They're blinded by this jerk right beside me!'_

"Shut up! I'm just interested to know your name, because you are my seatmate." She hissed.

"Is that so?" he smirked again, showing a fake pouting face.

She shot him death daggers.

"Fine. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Happy now?"

What? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke. When it comes to hacking, you should approach him because he's the very best hacker of Sakiyama University.

Well, Haruno Sakura. Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hacker. The jerk.

"And you?"

"Haruno Sakura"

He smirked. Yeah, this one is a lucky day for him and a rough day for her.

"I've heard that you had classes with the other section. So, what happened?" Ino asked her best friend while their eating their lunch at the cafeteria.

She rolled her eyes, indicating that something bad happened, "I met the greatest jerk I've ever met of"

"Eh? Could you get it to the point? I'm not getting any of this."

"I met _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, and he's my seatmate."

"_The_ Uchiha Sasuke!"

Nod.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! When you have a time, please introduce him to me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

She almost squealed at her best friend. Praising her for being cute or beautiful or sexy or whatsoever. Because during her elementary years up to her university years, she's always the seatmate of the school's heartthrob or cutie. At times, the heartthrob or the cutie is asking to be his girlfriend. Of course, she didn't want to. She wanted her first boyfriend to be her last.

"It's your chance, Sakura. Don't let this one go by."

"Yuck! As if, I want that arrogant, stupid jerk!"

"But this is your---"

"There you go again with chances. Let's go." She grabbed her books and stood up with Ino. They went out the cafeteria.

* * *

While on the corridor, Ino keeps on bugging Sakura to never let a hotie like Sasuke to let go. After all, he's Sakiyama's heatthrob. Brother!

Sakura was walking backwards while Ino was just walking… normally. Bugging her, while her best friend kept on stating out reasons why she don't like him… for now.

Suddenly, someone collided with her causing her books to fall. Sakura stood up to face the one who bumped her,

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry…" He said while he picked up her books.

She watched him picked her books. Such a gentleman. He had a messy spiked blonde hair, has cerulean eyes and fair complexion. He was wearing a simpe orange shirt and blue denim pants. How cute.

"Here you go, miss…" he said while handing her books.

"Thanks"

He just smiled and walked away. But Sakura called him out, for there was a feeling she wanted to meet this guy.

"Hey!"

He stopped and faced her.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Ahh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakiyama's greatest artist, Uzumaki Naruto. He shifted from the course of Computer Engineering to Arts. He really want to be an artist someday. He just took the course of Computer Engineering for his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, okay! Nice meeting you!"

"And judging by your appearance, you must be Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet a fine lady like you."

Blush.

"Anyway, I've got to go! I'm late for my painting session with Iruka-sensei. Jaa ne!"

He ran off.

"Yay! He's a cutie, ne?" Ino just blurted out. Watching every scene that her best friend had earlier.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed.

"Whatever"

So, they went to their afternoon classes for the bell had rang earlier.

* * *

Sakura arrived at home at 4:00 in the afternoon. She was so tired, so she slept for a few minutes.

After restoring her energy, she went ot her computer and did her homeworks. After that, she went online.

**Connecting to Server **

**Server Connected **

**Welcome to Konoha's Cyber Community **

**SpringPrincess : **Does anyone up for a chat?

**Crazy2fashion** : Oh, take a yes from me!

**SpringPrincess** : Ugh! I hate you when you're here.

**Crazy2fashion** : :)

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : That's how you greet each other everyday?

**SpringPrincess** : Yes!

**Crazy2fashion** : Yes!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : Troublesome.

**Crazy2fashion** : Argh! There you go again with your "favorite" word!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** :P

**SpringPrincess** : There you go again with your "lover's quarrel"

**Crazy2fashion** : Shut up!

**SpringPrincess** :P

**SpringPrincess** : Pay back time, baby!

**Shadowavenger is now connected **

**Shadowavenger** : Hey there!

**SpringPrincess** : Hey there!

**Crazy2fashion** : Don't complain. There's your lover on the net!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : How troublesome.

**Crazy2fashion** : That's it! Fuck with you lazy-ass!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : What!

**SpringPrincess** : I'm sorry. They're only having a LQ.

**Crazy2fashion** : We're NOT!

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy** : We're NOT!

**Crazy2fashion is now disconnected **

**I'm.smart.2.b.lazy is now disconnected **

**Shadowavenger** : Okay, bnow they're gone. I just wanted to ask you something.

**Foxplayer is now connected **

**Foxplayer** : Okay, teme! You're not the only one who's gonna ask her out!

**Shadowavenger** : Shut up! Hime, can you go out with me?

**Foxplayer** : NO! Princess, can you go out with me?

**SpringPrincess** : Okay, I'm confused. Let's just set an eyeball to us three? Okay?

**Shadowavenger** : Fine.

**Foxplayer** : Fine.

**SpringPrincess** : Let's meet in Claire's department store. Is that okay with you guys?

**Shadowavenger** : Yeah, fine with me.

**Foxplayer** : Fine with me.

**SpringPrincess** : Okay. Bye guys!

**You 'SpringPrincess' is disconnecting from server **

**You 'SpringPrincess' is now disconnected from server **

**Be back at Konoha's Cyber Community **

"Okay. I'm gonna meet **'Shadowavenger'** and **'Foxplayer'**. Even though, I only want to meet **'Shadowavenger'**, but more the merrier!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Great! I had to move first before that teme." Naruto said.

"Hn. Haruno Sakura… sooner or later, you'll be mine before that dobe gets you." Sasuke said.

**A/N : **I told you I'll reveal those IDs in the last chapter. So, there it is. The only one is **'I'm.smart.2.b.lazy'**. I'll just reveal him on the next chapter.

Okay, they're having a grand eyeball! Now, what they would do if they had seen each other? Well, there's only one way to find out. And that is to **read** and **review**! And I'll write.

_**Reviewer's corner**_

**Fuji-Dragon** – Congratulations! You're my first reviwer! And you think this one is funny? Gee… thanks! I'll try my best to have some humor here! And hacking thing just popped out of my mind.

**Sakura Shinguji** – I'm so happy that you liked it! And yeah, it's cyberish! I'm addicted in instant messeging. If you want to chat with me, my ID is – Okay. I'll try to get it more interesting every chapter!

**pantherdemonXO8** – You loved my fic? _:sniffs:_ I love you too!

**Els1324** – I'm happy that you liked it too! _:hugs:_

**Aznmelon** – Hell yeah! Sasuke and Sakura forever! Well, I'm planning to take Computer Science as my course when I go to collage. I do wish I can hack a webcam. TT

**Black-Kat-585** – I thought this is lame. But thanks to you, I got inspired to continue this one! I'll try my best to fic! Hope me luck!

**Heartless Ghost** – Do you have a sixth sense or something? Because you already know my plan. Hehe… but I guess I have to twist it, ne? Well, thanks for reviewing. I love you! _:kiss:_

**XxaoshixX **

**Pandapinkbaby**

**Tisa** – I'm glad that you liked this one. I'll try my best!

**TooShine**


	3. The Eyeball

**A/N:** _I'm sorry for the late update. My older brother reformatted our computer so this chapter was erased and I have to do it all over again. It's my fault for not having a back-up._

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Rating might change, but I don't really know.

* * *

**Internet Romance?**

**Chapter 3** – The Eyeball

_At the Konoha Park_

"Ino!"

The blond-haired woman turned around to see whose calling her, even though she already knew who it is.

"You're late, Sakura."

"I'm so sorry, Ino. I'm just excited to my chatmates so I looked my best."

"Ohh… but I only thought that you'll meet one."

"No, I'll be meeting **_'shadowavenger'_** and **_'foxplayer'_** at the same time. I asked you to accompany so you'll know them too."

"That's so sweet of you Sakura, "Ino gave a mocking glare at her best friend, "just joking. So what are we waiting for? Let's go at Claire's Department Store!"

Sakura just grinned at her best friend. They both went off using Ino's red ferrari car. (**A/N:** _I wish I had one… :sniffs:_)

* * *

"Five minutes before the meeting time with _her_," Naruto said to himself, he stood nearby the fountain inside the mall, glancing from left to right to see a pink-haired woman. He looked bored and tired, for he was waiting there almost an hour. Every minute he glances at his silver wristwatch, he'll tug the collar of his warm, orange polo shirt. "Patience is the key, Naruto…" he keeps on chanitng to himself so he wouldn't mind **_'SpringPrincess'_** to be late.

* * *

"Here we are at Claire's Department Store, Sakura!" Ino chirped happily as she hopped out of her car.

"Ino, do I look okay? Decent-looking?"

"Yeah, you look ugly as always."

Glare.

"Just joking. Yeah, you look fine. Let's go! I'm dying to see your chatmates!"

"Fine?! As in _fine_? Not beautiful? Not sexy? Not hot? Not stunningly beautiful? Not drop-dead gorgeous?"

"Okay, you're beautiful sexy hot stunning drop-dead gorgeous girl."

Sakura sweat dropped. Did she answered all of her questions without breaks?

Ino just sighed. But she dragged her best friend inside the mall.

* * *

They arrived on the fountain and Sakura haven't seen any of her two chatmates as she glanced all around. She sighed.

"There are many people here, Sakura. How will you know that person is your chatmate?"

"That's easy, Ino. I asked them to brought a boquet of flowers with them before I logged off. So I won't having a hard time to find and recognize them."

"Oh? You already saw them in person? In picture?"

"No, I haven't seen them."

"But you said, you asked them to brought a boquet of flowers so you won't have a hard time finding them?"

"Argh! Use analytical skills, Ino!"

Ino took few seconds to let the information sank into her head, then just shrugged it off.

Sakura just sweat dropped again.

"Okay, Sakura! I think I just saw Naruto-san over there with a boquet of flowers. And it seems that he's waiting for someone." Ino said while looking at her best friend.

Sakura's eyes just widened. _'he can't be… Mr. Sunshine!'_

"Let's go," Ino said while grabbing Sakura's left arm, "maybe he's your chatmate."

"Well Ino, I don't think he's my---"

"Shut up, let's go!" Ino dragged her helpless best friend to Naruto.

Naruto saw them and waved them using his hand. Ino grinned back at him then to Sakura who just groaned.

"Naruto-san, right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm just wondering if you'll meet someone here?"

"Yeah. She's my chatmate, her identity is **_'SpringPrincess'_**."

Ino smirked at Sakura while she was dead-stunned. Was this **_'Shadowavenger'_** or **_'Foxplayer'_**?

"Oh! She's with me. Her name's Sakura. By the way, I'm **_'Crazy2fashion'_**, nice to meet you… umm…"

"Flowers for you, Princess."

"Thanks" Sakura said.

Naruto turned to Ino and smirked evilly, "Nice one, lazy-ass. A pure goddess that is wishing to be fucked." Did I mention that he's a lech? No wonder Mr. Sunshine can be that… lustful.

"Hello?" Ino asked.

"Sorry, miss…"

"Ino."

"Ah, I'm sorry… I already forgot it. By the way, I'm **_'Foxplayer'_**." Naruto reaches her right palm and kisses the back of it, "nice to meet you miss beautiful. Good thing Sakura-san brought you with her."

Ino blushed furiously, redder than a tomato.

Sakura was just about to doze out, not until someone glomped her from behind.

"My, my… how come you're here, Haruno?"

Sakura turned around to know the person who glomped her earlier. Much to her horror, it was her jerk seatmate.

"Sasuke!"

"Surprised?"

"Sort of."

Smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, to hang around. But since I found you, the fun will be more exciting."

"Meaning?"

"Never mind."

Naruto and Ino turend to Sakura's direction. Now with Sasuke's presence, Ino immediately ran to her best friend. Naruto just clenched his fists tightly inside his pocket. _'Damn! Why is he here?'_

"Hello there!" Ino squealed upoon seeing Sasuke's drop-dead face. She was stunned.

Sakura sweat dropped again. She likes to sweat drop upon seeing her best friend's strange behavior upon seeing _cute_ boys.

"My name's Ino, what's yours?"

"Jerk." Sakura replied.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not."

And that continued to fight.

Naruto went beside Sasuke and glared at him which he completely returned with his mocking smirk.

"I won the first move, dobe."

"Whatever. But I'll win her sooner or later, she'll drop up to her knees and beg me to do _it_."

"Lech."

"Sasuke," Sakura asked him which caught Naruto and the said name's attention.

"How come you're here?"

"I've come to meet someone."

"Who?"

He smirked. "Haruno Sakura a.k.a. **_'SpringPrincess'_**"

She was surprised.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry if it's only short. I'm sort of tired now to think of any ideas. And I don't want you to hang just in there._

_And yep, it's Shikamaru! But I think, I'll just reveal him on the next chapters. The truth is, I don't have any idea on how to insert him into Ino's life._

_I'm sorry for the typographical errors and grammatical mistakes. Are you ready for the next chapter? If you want to know what will happen, just **read** and **review**._

_Want to chat with me? Here's my identity: **shadow(underscore)assassin16(at)yahoo(dot)com**. Just replace the parantheses with the cited symbols.

* * *

_

**Reviewer's Corner**

**Black-Kat-585 **– _Thanks for your continous support, I realy appreciate it. And I hope you'll like this chapter same with the previous ones. And you're the **first** reviewer on the last chapter!_

**TooShine** – _And you rock too! Thanks for dropping a review. And now, I'm dropping a cliffhanger. Any suggestions:)_

**Confuzzled239** – _It seems 'I'm.smart.2.b.lazy' is really obviously Shikamaru. Since the clue word is 'lazy'. LoL!_

**shadowAanimegirl** – _After you reviewed, I'll make more chapters if you want:)_

**Heartless Ghost** – _I just love the love triangle SasuSakuNaru! And I really, really love you too._

**dontconfuseme** – _Sure! I'll try! But continue to read so you can know on who will capture Sakura's heart._

**sakura-cherryblossom93**

**els1324 **

**aznmelon – **_What do you mean by spying people like Sasuke and Shikamaru? The hacking skills?_

**MayakoPapoika**

**Fuji-Dragon **– _Sasuke will know leet if somebody will teach the author. And thanks for dropping at our forum. Please do recruit more members._

_If you're interested to forums, then visit my profile and just find Konoha Inn forums' link._

**Mika**

**Uchiha Sasume**

**Uchiha Aimee**

**naruto-fan001 **- _You've guessed it correctly! It's Shikamaru!_

**gaara's angel **- _You want NaruSaku, huh? Well, just continue to read and let's see on what will happen next._


	4. Two guys dating one girl

**A/N:** I'm alive again! I had a hard time to think on what will happen next. Even the authoress confused herself. How silly of me. I'm too pre-occupied with my summer vacation. Here's my promise, before school season starts again, I'm leaving you another chapter full of surprises.

**kakashi-vivi, Isenfire, yourmaster, Uchiha Sasume, Ninaleoliona, **fuji-dragon**, Merridaine, kaylasmexy74, Wayward Victorian Girl, lonely-miko, Bagel Lover **– Thank you for all of your support. And now, I'm giving my gratitude by dedicating this chapter to you guys!

Cherryblossomxsasuke – I'm so sorry. I haven't received the instructions you sent me. Can you please re-send it to me on my Hotmail? You can check it on my profile.

**Sakura Shinguji** – I don't know. But, you'll find that answer in this chapter. I do hope you'll like it.

**Heartless Ghostie** – He was doing the so-called "flirting" on Ino. Well, I love to twist a lot.

Belinda – Since I'm a SasuSaku fan, I'm making this story composing of my favorite couple. Naruto really belongs to Hinata. But, she's not available in this story? Well, I don't know. That's for me to think and for you to find out. Yep, he's hanging with Jiraiya-sama too much.

Cherry – I'm so sorry. But, if you want, I can write a NaruSaku story just for you. Well, after I finish this story.

Standard Disclaimer applied. They belong to Mishie-sama. I only own the plot and my pen.

Rating was changed. There will be no lemon or whatsoever. Gomen nasai.

**Internet Romance?**

**Chapter 4** – Two guys dating one girl

He smirked. "Haruno Sakura a.k.a. 'SpringPrincess'".

She was surprised. She didn't know that her jerk seatmate was the one she's dreaming of. _'It can't be! It can't be! It can be him! He can't be '__**Shadowavenger**__'_.

"Why Princess? Can't believe what you had discovered?" Sasuke leaned his face down to her right ear, whispered huskily.

Sakura shivered when he used that tone. She didn't know why. She seems to be…attracted?

'_No! It can't be! I can't be attracted! Especially to him!'_

"Now, where do you want to go, my hime?" Sasuke asked her, as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders making her blush like hell.

On the other hand, Ino was nudging her best friend, giving a support look. Sakura looked at her unsurely.

Naruto was standing there and cleching his fists silently inside his pocket. But, after some seconds, he returned to his calm composure. Did he dare went near to Sasuke and Sakura and also wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, just above Sasuke's arm?

Sasuke gave a deadly glare. Naruto smirked at him. Sakura is blushing ten times redder than before. And Ino was cheering for her best friend.

"So, where do you want to go, hime-sama?" Naruto whispered, which made Sakura to look at him directly.

"W-well, I r-really don't know," Sakura stuttered, blushing madly. "But, wherever I go, I want my best friend to go with me." She smiled at Ino.

"Thanks, Sakura." Ino said, while showing her pearly white teeth to her.

"Well then, why don't we watch some movies?" Sasuke suggested in a bored tone. His arm and Naruto's are not on her shoulders anymore, since she's having a hard time to support two arms.

"Great idea, Sasuke-san! What do you think Naruto-san?" Ino replied excitedly. The said blond only looked at her.

"I really don't mind. As long as I'm with you." Naruto was hitting again on Ino, which made her blush red. Sakura sweat dropped.

☺☺☺☺☺

"Whaaaaaattt?!" Sakura nearly shouted. Thanks to Ino, she covered her best friend's mouth or else the mall will start to crumble down.

"What's the matter with you, _princess_?" Sasuke asked her teasingly, which made her blush a zillion times than before. Think I'm exaggerating things. Haha!

The truth is, Sakura, our lovely main character, has a phobia on scary movies. They didn't get the tickets from the other movies. And the only one that was left was a horror film. The three didn't mind, but Sakura was scared the most. She felt that she's gonna crumble soon. She didn't have any other choice but to agree.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked when they were inside the movie theater. Sasuke and Naruto were trying to find any available seats for them to seat on.

'_They are soo trying to kill me! Damn this movie, this, this, err... "The Scarlet Moon!" I so hate scary movies! Get me outta here!!!'_ Sakura was screaming in her mind.

"I found some available seats over there." Sasuke said, as he ushered his companions. And the seating order goes like this: Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Ino was quiet all the time. She didn't mind horror films. She just can't take this two boys hitting on her best friend.

Naruto was trying to score his points by telling some jokes to Sakura. This made her a little bit of comfortable.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was observing Sakura most of the time.

Lights off. The show's gonna begin.

☺☺☺☺☺

"**AHH!!!**" Sakura shouted in the top of her lungs. She needs a person who will comfort her. Do you know who he is? Presenting… Mr. Sunshine!

"Hold your horses, Sakura. There's nothing to be afraid of." Naruto hugged her. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke grunting with jealousy.

Little did they knew, Ino was starting to get jealous. Oh why? Oh why?

Sakura released her grip on Naruto's shoulders, which made him a little bit of disappointed. Sasuke was smirking at her. And this wasn't gone unnoticed by our maiden.

"What are you smirking at?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really. I just can't imagine that you're scared of those." He pointed the movie screen, revealing a girl with a horrible face on the screen.

"**AHH!!!**" Sakura shouted again. "This is all because of you, you jerk! BAKA!"

"Me? Stupid? You're the one who insisted to get here anyway." Sasuke said in the matter-of-fact tone.

Flashback

"_The Scarlet Moon?" Naruto read the title of the movie poster. The three looked at him with curiosity._

"_What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto shrugged it off, and said it was nothing. Sakura went near to the poster. Her eyes cringed when she knew it was a horror film. She's not going to this one. Not until then…_

"_Sakura, what's with the cringing of eyes on that poster?" Sasuke asked. Maybe, he's getting a hint. After all, he's a certified genius._

"_N-nothing jerk!" Sakura zoomed off, but a hand held her wrist, causing her to stop._

"_Really? Maybe you're afraid of horror movies?" Sasuke teased._

"_Am not!" Sakura insisted. Covering for her._

"_Really?" Sasuke asked again._

"_I'm not afraid! Go, and pay for our tickets. We're going for this one!" Sakura demanded._

"_As you wish, hime." Sasuke went off to buy their tickets._

"_Sakura?" Ino asked. After all, she knew about Sakura's fear._

"_It's alright. That jerk gonna eat his words back!" Sakura said proudly._

End of Flashback.

The credits are now showing on the screen. The movie is over. Sakura was recovering from her shock. After all, she wasn't used on horror movies. Thanks to Naruto who comforted her always and Sasuke teasing her.

Ino was indeed jealous right now. Her best friend was getting the attention of Sakiyama's famous guys. She wants to walk out, but she bumped with someone.

☺☺☺☺☺

**A/N: **I'm so sorry, the characters are OOC. I'll do my best not to make them OOC anymore in the next chapter.

I'm giving an advance warning that I might not be able to update this _very_ quickly. But, I'll still try to update this one, of course.

Please do continue to read my stories and review! Thank you very much!

And visit our forum site, dedicated for all Naruto fans: (www.z6. 


End file.
